indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike
}} Spike was Indiana Jones' grandson and a budding electric guitarist. Biography In 1991, knowing only three songs, Spike formed a band with two of his friends. Two years later, he boasted of knowing thirty songs. Spike played the electric guitar, while one friend played the drums and the other played the keyboard. One day in 1993, Spike and his band were practicing upstairs at his grandfather's house. Jones was donwstairs reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. The music was jarring the house, nearly causing his coffee to fall off the table. A broken vase finally compelled Jones to put a stop to the loud noise. He went upstairs to Spike's room, and yelled for Spike to stop. He complained that the band had made no progress, despite practicing for two years. Spike told Jones that all his band wanted was to be famous. However, Jones felt that "in music, music comes first". This reminded him of his experiences in 1920 Chicago, during which he was a waiter who frequented jazz bars. Though Spike didn't want to hear the story, Jones told it anyway, reasoning that, since he had been listening to the band's music, they could listen to his story. After Jones finished his story, Spike didn't see his point, so Jones told him that he and and his band should keep practicing, even if they never got famous. Later on, a group of neighbors knocked on Jones' door complaining about the band—who had moved to the garage. Jones led the neighbors to the garage, where he disconnected the fuse. The music stopped, and Spike opened the door, wondering what had happened. Although Jones explained that the neighbors were complaining, Spike argued that he and his band were "pushing the envelope". Jones empathized with him, having been reminded of some of his friends in 1920 Chicago who were also aspiring musicians. Despite Spike's pleading otherwise, Jones told the story. As Jones concluded his story, Spike noted that, like Jones' Chicago friends, he and his band were using music to express their discontent with society. He then asked for the fuse back, but Jones denied him this, because blues music doesn't require a fuse. Behind the scenes Actor Mark Auerbach played Spike in two episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. For the US market, these episodes were combined into Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues, and Spike's scenes were replaced with new footage featuring Harrison Ford. The character's name may have been intended to be a reference to late musician Spike Jones. Spike is also a common dog name, continuing the trend of characters (such as Indiana Jones, Willie Scott and Short Round) having canine related names. Spike may have also been intended to be a college student, as a poster on his wall in "Chicago, April 1920" relates saving trees to term papers. Indiana Jones' daughter briefly appears near the end of "Chicago, May 1920", where she is played by Susan Bigelow. However, her exact relation to Spike is not established. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Jones family Category:Characters alive when last seen